Ryder Lynn
Ryder Lynn è un personaggio di Glee che fa la sua prima apparizione nel quinto episodio della Quarta stagione: Il ruolo adatto. Nella serie tv Glee, conosce Marley e s'innamora di lei. Purtroppo, questo amore non viene corrisposto perché lei esce con Jake e dopo ci si fidanza. Dopo questo colpo al cuore, Ryder inizia a scambiarsi messaggi in chat con una ragazza di nome Katie, ma viene a scoprire che in realtà questa ragazza non si chiamava Katie e che era qualcuno del Glee Club. Quando scopre che è stata Unique a prenderlo in giro fingendosi un'altra persona, decide di partecipare alle Regionali, ma dice che dopo lascerà il Glee Club. E' interpretato da Blake Jenner, il vincitore della seconda stagione del The Glee Project. Episodi Quarta Stagione Il ruolo adatto Finn e Artie decidono che il Glee Club debba presentare, come spettacolo e come lavoro nella settimana, Grease. Così entrambi fanno cominciare le audizioni: ci sono persone che vogliono fare Sandy, altre che vogliono fare Rizzo, altre ancora che vogliono fare Teen Angel, ma non si trova il Danny Zuko della situazione e quindi, i due produttori cercano un protagonista per il musical di Grease. Finn ricordandosi ciò che aveva fatto Will quando cercava una voce che andasse bene nel Glee Club, chiede aiuto a Shannon Beiste e nota che nel campo c'è un ragazzo che si muove in modo molto interessante: Ryder. Finn lo va a cercare durante un'ora di lezione e si presenta con lui. Ryder gli confida che i suoi voti non sono molto alti, e Finn gli consiglia di entrare nel Glee Club, perchè come è successo a lui, riesce a far aprire la mente. Il ragazzo risponde che non ha tempo di entrare nel Glee e non crede di avere una bella voce, ma Finn gli consiglia di cominciare facendo il provino per il musical. Più tardi Ryder si reca in auditorium prima dell'inizio dei provini per poter esercitarsi. Finn capisce subito che lui è un ragazzo che gli somiglia molto e quindi, percepisce che lui è un ragazzo da Classico Rock e così cantano insieme Juke Box Hero. Alla fine della canzone, Ryder chiede se dovrebbe fare il provino, ma Finn gli dice che per lui lo ha appena fatto. Ryder va a parlare con Marley dicendo che forse loro due saranno i protagonisti del musical così voleva conoscerla meglio. Alla fine dell'episodio i ruoli del musical sono stati decisi. Ryder interpreterà Danny Zuko. Glease Ryder interpreta il ruolo di Danny Zuko nella produzione scolastica del musical Grease. Avrebbero dovuto fare le prove in auditorium, ma dal momento che la Coach Sylvester lo ha prenotato apposta per due settimane, i ragazzi del Glee-Club sono costretti a fare le prove presso l'officina dove lavora Finn. I ragazzi si recano lì per provare, esibendosi con Greased Lightning. Sebbene incerti all'inizio, Finn li spinge a cogliere il vero spirito di Grease: “riparare macchine e sentire la brillantina sotto le unghie”. Successivamente, Ryder trova Marley in bagno che cerca di indursi il vomito, ma la ferma in tempo e la aiuta a stare meglio. Le racconta poi la storia di suo cugino che voleva perdere peso con degli esercizi; quando i risultati tardavano ad arrivare lui ricorreva ai lassativi ed è... finito con il farsela addosso di fronte all'intera scuola. Marley è più rilassata e, dopo essersi cambiata d'abito, viene baciata da Ryder, con Jake che osserva la scena in disparte, depresso. Alla fine della puntata, Ryder e gli altri cantano You're the One That I Want, riscuotendo un fragoroso applauso. I superduetti Jake chiede a Marley di uscire con lui venerdì sera, ma irrompe Ryder informandolo che la ragazza è già impegnata con lui. I due ragazzi, ormai coscienti di avere entrambi una cotta per Marley, si provocano a vicenda fino a litigare con degli spintoni. L'intervento tempestivo di Finn Hudson riesce a calma i due rivali. Finn convoca il Glee Club per dare il benvenuto nel gruppo a Ryder e Kitty e cominciare a pensare alle Provinciali, ma la sua idea di “canzoni straniere” come tema per le gare viene subito bocciato. Finn assegna come tema della settimana Duetti Dinamici, mettendo in coppia persone che ancora hanno problemi a fare gruppo: Ryder con Jake, e Marley con Kitty. Già dall'inizio avranno dei problemi a lavorare insieme: Jake e Ryder vogliono interpretare lo stesso supereroe, Mega Stallone. Così insieme cantano Superman, ma alla fine della canzone si prendono a botte, e vengono fermati da Finn. In palestra, intanto, Jake confessa a Ryder la sua costante paura di non essere mai accettato, essendo metà bianco, metà nero e metà ebreo; Ryder dal canto suo lascia intendere a modo suo che i suoi disagi sono dovuti al fatto che non sa leggere bene. Jake, preoccupato, informa Finn, il quale fissa un incontro per Ryder con una specialista dell'Ohio che può aiutarlo a capire come mai non migliora nello studio sebbene continui ad applicarsi. Dopo svariati test in cui, come assicurato dall'insegnante "non ci sono risposte giuste o sbagliate", scopriamo che Ryder è molto intelligente e i suoi problemi di apprendimento e il lungo tempo richiesto per lo studio sono tutti fattori dovuti alla dislessia. Una volta saputo, confessa a Finn il rancore e l'angoscia provocatigli da questa situazione che ha da molto tempo, in particolare la paura di non essere amato da un padre alquanto acculturato e insegnante; Finn lo conforta, e quando Ryder lo ringrazia, gli dice che in verità è tutto merito di Jake. Alla mensa, Jake parla con la madre di Marley, la quale confessa al ragazzo quanto la figlia le parli di lui. I ragazzi della squadra di football li interrompono, insultando la signora Rose: Jake sta per affrontarli, quando si rende conto che sono troppi. Per fortuna interviene Ryder a difenderlo, con Joe Hart, Becky Jackson e Artie. Ryder, ormai seguito costantemente da un insegnante privato, deve disdire l'appuntamento con Marley, che quindi invita a sua volta Jake ad uscire. Si esibisce con le Nuove Direzioni in Some Nights. Ringraziamento Canto del cigno Tutto il glee club, compreso Ryder, entra nell' Aula canto preoccupati per Marley. Successivamente è seduto insieme a tutto il glee quando Finn dice che il glee club è stato chiuso. Così insieme a Jake entra nei Titans. Alla fine dell'episodio tutto il glee si riunisce cantando Don't Dream It's Over. Il miracolo di Natale Ryder appare all'inizio della puntata mentre spintona Kurt contro gli armadietti insieme ad alcuni suoi compagni della squadra di football (tutto questo avviene nel sogno di Artie). Successivamente, tornando alla realtà, riceve una vacanza a Saint Tropez come un regalo di Natale anticipato da parte di Brittany, la quale è convinta che la fine del mondo sia vicina. Quando lei e Sam dicono apertamente quello che pensano dei loro amici del Glee-Club, Ryder afferma che è una cosa stupida e lascia la stanza. Infine, Ryder si vede insieme ad altri cantare Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas per Sue e Millie. Sadie Hawkins Ryder è geloso del rappoto tra Marley Rose e Jake Puckerman perchè avrebbe voluto andare al ballo con Marley. Relazioni Marley Rose :Articolo Principale: Relazione Marley-Ryder Jake Puckerman :Articolo Principale: Relazione Jake-Ryder Katie :Articolo Principale: Relazione Ryder-Wade/Unique Kitty Wilde :Articolo Principale: Relazione Kitty-Ryder Citazioni :Articolo Principale: Citazioni Ryder Canzoni Assoli Quarta Stagione: Tumblr mcswjaumRa1qg25zco3 1280.jpg|Greased Lightning (Glease)|link=Greased Lightning I only have eyes for you ryder.png|I Only Have Eyes For You (Sadie Hawkins)|link=I Only Have Eyes For You Yoursongryder.jpg|Your Song (Colpo al cuore)|link=Your Song Everybodyhurts.jpg|Everybody Hurts (Luci sul passato)|link=Everybody Hurts Duetti Quarta Stagione: JukeBoxHero.jpg|Juke Box Hero (Finn) (Il ruolo adatto)|link=Juke Box Hero Superman scrivania.PNG|Superman (Jake) (I superduetti)|link=Superman Unchained-melody-cover.png|Unchained Melody (Jake) (Come nei film)|link=Unchained Melody Tumblr mjozy6Qt0x1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg|The Bitch Is Back/Dress You Up (Wade "Unique" Adams) (Faida)|link=The Bitch Is Back/Dress You Up Feelingrydersam.jpg|You've Lost That Lovin' Feelin' (Sam) (Luci sul passato)|link=You've Lost That Lovin' Feelin' Assoli in numeri di gruppo In sottofondo Curiosità *E' confuso sull'identità sessuale di Unique; *E' il terzo personaggio dello show ad essere dislessico. Il primo è stato Howard Bamboo (come da lui dichiarato nell'episodio Voci fuori dal coro), mentre il secondo è Sam Evans, come da lui affermato nella puntata Audizioni; *Non ha visto il finale di Star Trek; *A 11 anni è stato molestato dalla sua babysitter; *Ha molta stima in suo padre,ma non glielo ha mai detto; *La maggior parte dei suoi voti sono C; *E' un fan delle Spice Girls e di Barry Manilow; *I suoi capelli sono ispirati al taglio d'inizio carriera di Justin Bieber; *Finn gli ha fatto scoprire il Glee Club; *Suo padre fa il polizziotto e i 2 sembrano non avere un buon rapporto; *Sa suonare la batteria; *È romantico. Galleria di foto Ryder.jpg I only have eyes for you ryder.png RyderLynn.png 407GLEEDynamicDuetsScene12--291621276555297433.jpg images (35).jpg images (36).jpg images (37).jpg images (38).jpg images (39).jpg images (40).jpg images (41).jpg images (42).jpg images (43).jpg images (43).jpg images (44).jpg images (45).jpg images (46).jpg images (47).jpg images (48).jpg images (49).jpg RYDER!!!.jpg|Ryder Navigazione en:Ryder Lynnde:Ryder Lynnes:Ryder Lynnfr:Ryder Lynn Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Personaggi Secondari Categoria:Studenti Liceo McKinley Categoria:Membri McKinley Titans Categoria:Eterosessuale Categoria:Personaggi dal The Glee Project